30 December 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-12-30 ; Comments *The final part of Peel's twin charts, one an All-Time (AT) and the other for 1982 only (FF). Until recently, only the chart rundown was available. However, from early February 2010, a new recording became available, including a couple of tracks from the session tracks and records portion of the show, as well as the main intro. *Tracks marked § on Hinton Box file. Session Repeats *Southern Death Cult, one and only session. Recorded 1982-05-21, first broadcast 10 June 1982. Tracks 'All Glory' and 'Today' available on The Southern Death Cult (Beggars Banquet). *Scream And Dance, #1. Recorded 1982-02-27, first broadcast 25 March 1982. No known commercial release. *Twinset, #2. Recorded 1982-10-16, first broadcast 04 November 1982. No known commercial release. *High Five, #1. Recorded 1982-09-11, first broadcast 06 October 1982. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Start of show, intro 1''' *Southern Death Cult: Fatman (session) '''6 *edit *High Five: The Curse Of Revolt (session) (not on recordings) *edit *Scream And Dance: Cat Scat (session) (not on recordings) *edit *Twinset: Heartbeat (session) (not on recordings) *edit *Southern Death Cult: False Faces (session) 1''' '''6 *edit *Coconut Woman 1''' *Scream And Dance: Giacometti (session) '''1 *High Five 1''' *edit *Southern Death Cult: All Glory (session) '''6 *Scream And Dance: Sumo Man (session) (few seconds) 1''' *''end of File 1)'' *Southern Death Cult: Today (session) '''6 (also on Peel F50 1982) *Twinset: Sophisticated Boom Boom (session) 7''' *''File 2)'' *Twinset: Talk (Session) (not on recording) '''1982 Festive Fifty: Numbers 05-01 *'05 (AT)': Cure, 'A Forest (12 inch)' (Fiction) *'05 (FF)': Tears For Fears, 'Mad World (7 inch)' (Mercury) :(JP: 'A superb record, that.') *'04 (AT)': Joy Division, 'New Dawn Fades (LP-Unknown Pleasures)' (Factory) *'04 (FF)': Echo And The Bunnymen, 'The Back Of Love (7 inch)' (Korova) *'03 (AT)': Joy Division, 'Love Will Tear Us Apart (7 inch)' (Factory) :(JP: 'I wonder if, in fifteen years' time, Ready'll be asking questions about Joy Division on 'Pop Quiz'. We'll see, we'll see. Well, you will, I probably won't.') He is referring to Mike Read, host of a contemporary music game show of that name. The programme concluded in 1984. *'03 (FF)': Grandmaster Flash And The Furious Five, 'The Message (7 inch)' (Sugar Hill) § *'02 (AT)': Joy Division, 'Atmosphere (7 inch)' (Factory) § :(JP: 'I must confess, I got more pleasure from this (the next record) than anything else. I was very very happy about this.') *'02 (FF)': Robert Wyatt, 'Shipbuilding (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'And a great sadness that he wasn't considered bright and breezy enough for the radioplay that he most surely deserved...well voted, those of you who voted for that.') Nonetheless, the single made number 36 in the UK charts, but not until 1983. *'01 (AT)': Sex Pistols, 'Anarchy In The UK (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks)' (Virgin) § :(JP: 'The Kings Road Rhythm Bandits...ironically, I suppose, this must be the new conservatism at work.') *'01 (FF)': New Order, 'Temptation (7 inch)' (Factory) File ;Name *1) JP19821230_01.mp3 *2) JP19821230_02.mp3 *3) and 4) John Peel Festive Fifty 1982 Parts 19 and 20 *5) BH017 JP 1982-12-30 Side B *6) KevH Tape 62.mp3 *7) JP19821228_01.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:08:49 *2) 00:46:42 *3) Part 19 - 00:22:18 *4) Part 20 - 00:24:49 *5) 00:14:06 *6) 01:19:16 (01:00:09-01:15:00) (1:00:09-1:03:50, 1:07:46-1:15:00 unique) *7) 00:15:18 (from 12:25) ;Other *1) and 2) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *5) File created from BH017 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. *6) Created from Tape 62 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 *7) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show ;Available *1) download *2) download *3) and 4) Originally shared via Peel Mailing List. *5) Mooo *6) Mooo *7) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Festive Fifty Category:Hinton Box